justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastiano Di Ravello
Sebastiano Di Ravello is the generalissimo of Medici and the main antagonist of Just Cause 3. Personal info Background history of Di Ravello, from before his military career is unknown. He's a fan of the annual feast at Ponere "that concludes with the townspeople shelling Vico Gamba with fireworks". Di Ravello can be unpredictable and has a ferocious temper; calm and collected one moment and raging violently the next. As evidenced by the missions A Long and Dangerous Road and Bavarium on a Plane, he has almost no tolerance for those who fail him, try his patience, or get in his way. He's also extremely egotistical, evidenced by all the images of himself (billboards, posters, propaganda speakers, and statutes) erected in his honor throughout every major city and town of Medici. As proven by there being multiple crosses on his house, he's a religious person. As established during the mission Of Cows and Wine, he likes wine from the northern coast of Insula Fonte, which Mario describes as "high quality wine" and as "the Mario Frigo of wines". Career He is a general in the Medici Military. His collectable audio diary reveals that he was originally considered to be too mentally unstable, or even insane, to join the military, but he threatened to kill his psychiatrist to obtain a clean bill of health regardless. The tapes go on to explain that Di Ravello began his rise through the ranks as an army private. Shortly after admittance into boot camp, he exploited his drill sergeant's proclivity for alcohol to gain admittance into the officer training program, guaranteeing himself a position of power in the government as soon as he completed his training. Around 20 years prior to Just Cause 3, he concocted a plan to seize power from Medici's democratic government headed by President Dante and replace it with a "military solution" based on fear and intimidation. His plan proved successful with the help of some newfound allies, The Agency, whom he made several deals with. Ultimately, he became the nation's dictator while ousting or killing most of his opponents. He also killed and arranged the deaths of "thousands of people" during the events leading up to his takeover. During the events of the game, his military have harnessed the incredible power of a rare Earth element called Bavarium, found only in Medici, and Di Ravello plans on using this power to achieve world domination. This explains why his military has so many large bases and his plan is meant to be accomplished with the aid of Bavarium weapons and technology. The dictator has also enlisted the services of an international mercenary group called the Black Hand. These elite mercenaries serve as part of Di Ravello's personal bodyguard and help to provide additional security at several of his bases and installations. There are statues of him in Medici, which can be demolished by the player. According to his propaganda posters and billboards, he stands for peace, to direct/lead, security and prosperity. He knows of the arrival of Rico Rodriguez after the mission Welcome Home, but only after the latter liberates the province of Baia does he order his men to burn the town of Costa Del Porto in the mission A Terrible Reaction. Di Ravello is not seen nor heard from again until the mission Missile Cowboy where he launches an invasion of the Insula Fonte region to crush The Rebellion. Later, he contacts Rico via radio while the latter is attempting to disable a Bavarium missile mid-flight aimed at the province of Baia. Proceeding to gloat and make a mockery of Rico, Di Ravello laughs at Rico's pitiful attempts to stop his plans. Rico ends up having the last laugh when he uses his grappler to alter the missile's trajectory and steer it right into the command center at Cima Leon: Centcom, destroying most of the base. In the mission Connect the Dots, he sends troops to intercept and eliminate Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri and Mario Frigo as they're scouting the coastline of Insula Dracon for information about the FOW protecting Corda Dracon: Centcom. Rico foils the general's plans yet again after receiving a tip from his old colleague Tom Sheldon. Di Ravello's opinion of Rico finally begins to change at the conclusion of the mission A Long and Dangerous Road. At his opulent palace in the Medician capital of Citate Di Ravello, the dictator summons his old contact from The Agency, Tom Sheldon, and berates the latter for being unable to hold up his end of the bargain the two of them made 20 years ago. Sheldon initially denies any involvement in the deal (claiming that it was made with "Uncle Sam") but Di Ravello quickly silences him with assurances of his awareness of Sheldon's recent "involvement" with Rico and The Rebellion. The dictator goes on to point out Rico's significance in their deal. Reminiscing about how he went to great lengths to "orphan" the boy and deliver Rico into Agency hands as a personal favor to Sheldon. This "favor" involving Rico would lead to Rico becoming one of The Agency's most prominent assets, and Sheldon's favorite protégé. Di Ravello is obviously very pissed, as by now "This boy rampages across the countryside destroying everything in sight, making me look like a fool to my people." Now fuming over the realization that Sheldon's betrayal could end up rendering his secret Bavarium weapons useless, Di Ravello burns Sheldon's hat and issues a stern warning to his former ally, claiming that "There is nothing that my flames cannot touch. Mr. Sheldon." After this, he has the Black Hand escort Sheldon off the premises; advising the latter never to return. Considering Rico a true threat to his plans, Di Ravello sends a large army to Grotta Contrabandero in the mission Abandon Ship. His intent is to wipe out both Rico and The Rebellion in one fell swoop, but the assault is a failure thanks to Dimah's new and improved EMP device, which she developed with Rico's help. Seeking to turn the tide of the war and force Di Ravello on the defensive, Rico and his allies prepare a trap for the dictator by leaking their intent to sabotage the Bavarium reactor housed beneath Corda Dracon: Centcom. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue, Di Ravello takes the bait and sends yet another large army into Insula Dracon to prevent such an outcome. While the rebels keep the general's forces preoccupied, Rico and Dimah work to destroy the subterranean power plant, inevitably obliterating most of Corda Dracon: Centcom. With the long anticipated re-emergence of "exiled populist leader" Rosa Manuela in the mission Rico and the Rose, Di Ravello starts growing desperate when Rico kills the pilots sent to eliminate her. After his forces fail to stop Rico again and again in the missions The Great Escape and Bavarium on a Plane, the general finally loses his patience with them. After seemingly beating one of his own officers to death, the dictator turns to his Black Hand associates. He cannot help but wonder how they have been unable to deal with "a weak minded child with a rope and a squirrel suit." The Black Hand have prided themselves as being "the most elite private military force in the world", but Di Ravello is furious with them for not living up to their reputation. Finally calming himself, the general gives new orders. The plan is to attack the rebels directly as a diversion to bust out Di Ravello's mole in The Rebellion, Dr. Zeno Antithikara, and escort him to safety. He then specifically emphasizes that the Black Hand are not to fail him again. Rico foils this plan too during the mission The Watcher on The Wall, and also kills Zeno. When his grandest military base, Falco Maxime: Centcom, is captured and his forces (Medici Military, D.R.M., and Black Hand) are in obvious ruin, Di Ravello secretly boards an advanced helicopter in the mission The Shatterer of Worlds, and flees to the volcano island off Medici's western coast. With Falco Maxime: Centcom in rebel hands and Citate Di Ravello under siege, Rico and his allies return their attention to the ex-dictator. Teo and Annika Svennson track Di Ravello to the island and Rico goes after him in the mission Son of Medici. The two adversaries face off in an epic showdown within the volcano's crater, and Rico ultimately prevails when he destroys the general's Bavarium-shielded chopper. Surviving the crash, Di Ravello crawls out of the helicopter toward his revolver, but Rico reaches it first. Enraged and depressed, Di Ravello stands tall, looks Rico in the eye, and gives a speech commenting on how, thanks to Rico, Medici will be thrown into chaos as the "military solution" was the only thing holding it all together. He concludes by admitting that he has "failed both his nation and himself". After this, Rico shoots him with his own revolver, killing him and marking his last words. If the player decides not to shoot him, Di Ravello will make a vague reference to his past alliance with The Agency, calling them "imperialist dogs" and explain that "If my reign began in flames, Rico Rodriguez, then it shall end in flames", before allowing himself to fall into a pit of lava. After Di Ravello's death, it is implied that Rosa Manuela became the next leader of Medici. The in-game map description for eDEN Extraction Site Bravo (featured in the Sky Fortress DLC) reveals that Di Ravello made some sort of mining agreement with the eDEN Corporation prior to the events of Just Cause 3. This would explain why he and his forces are "indifferent" about eDEN and allow it to get away with all its heinous acts against the people of Medici. As part of his deal with eDEN, Di Ravello also gifted (or more likely rented) the island chain of Insula Lacrima (featured in the Mech Land Assault DLC) to the corporation as a private asset. eDEN made use of the islands up until going bust, by which point the land was ultimately taken over by the Black Hand and re-purposed to suit their interests. In the mission The Setup (JC3) for the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, Looch tells Rico that he used to be employed by Di Ravello and was assigned to work at the same facility as Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri. He goes on to explain that this was how he and Dimah became fast friends and how the two of them, with Looch's plan, eventually managed to escape Di Ravello. In her collectable audio diary the CEO of eDEN, Eden Callaghan, admits that she was very reluctant to make any sort of business arrangement with Di Ravello after the latter succeeded in taking control of Medici following President Dante's death. Nevertheless, after the unexpected disappearance of Stingray, the eDEN Corporation lost a considerable number of its sponsors and was in a state of financial depression. One of eDEN's remaining sponsors, The Agency, threatened to drop its support unless the corporation acknowledged Di Ravello's leadership and agreed to work with the dictator. For the sake of eDEN, Ms. Callaghan capitulated. In the aftermath of the fiasco with eDEN's new fragmentation device (before eDEN went bust), Di Ravello officially became the corporation's only remaining sponsor after The Agency severed all ties. Ms. Callaghan loathed the relationship her company shared with the general, calling him a psychopath. Trivia *The leaders of San Esperito and Panau also had statues of themselves erected. For more details, see Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza and Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues respectively. *There is a comune (administrative unit) in Italy with a similar name: Comune di Ravello. Link to wikipedia. *Like Rico and Pandak Panay, Di Ravello appears to also be based on multiple people: He seems to be based on Benito Mussolini, the dictator of fascist Italy during the Second World War (since Di Ravello is from the Mediterranean as Mussolini was and both are authoritarian dictators). However, the uniform of Muammar Gaddafi and the mustache of Joseph Stalin may also contribute to his appearance. Some say he also resembles Francisco Franco, the former dictator of Spain, or even Alexander Lukashenko, the current president of Belarus. *There are collectable audio tapes in the game that are Di Ravello's diary telling how he rose from an army private to a general and how he accomplished his coup over Medici. *Upon his death at the end of Just Cause 3, a special pair of revolvers are unlocked known as "The Little General". It's possible that those revolvers could've been his, but only Rico Rodriguez can use them. *At the end of A Long and Dangerous Road Di Ravello said to Tom Sheldon that he orphaned Rico Rodriguez 20 years ago at the request of the latter in return for an alliance with the United States. This is confirmed in "Day 1710" of the Di Ravello tapes where The Agency was furious at him for his choice of tactics some recent event and to quell this anger of The Agency, Di Ravello had to send the then young Rico Rodriguez to escape with Tom Sheldon who was waiting in a boat. *Of all the antagonists in the Just Cause series, Sebastiano Di Ravello has the most personal relationship with Rico Rodriguez because of their "shared" history. He's also the only main antagonist whom Rico holds a major vendetta against for the entirety of the game. *It is known from the Di Ravello tapes that he ruled Medici when Rico was still a racecar driver. However, this fact does not fit the Timeline of the Just Cause universe. Gallery JC3 Di Ravello Talks.jpg|General Di Ravello discussing. JC3 Di Ravello Cunning.jpg|General Di Ravello contemplating. JC3 Di Ravello Stance.jpg|General Di Ravello standing firm in his decision. Di Ravello propaganda poster.png|One of his propaganda billboards. Di Ravello ('burn it' trailer).png|In the "Burn it" trailer. Di Ravello in firestarter trailer.png|As seen in the "firestarter" trailer. JC3 jet and statue.png|One of the statues of him. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|Another statue of Di Ravello. A CS Odjur is guarding it, but it appears to be damaged quite heavily. Di Ravello (trailer 4).jpg|General Di Ravello as seen in "This is Just Cause 3" gameplay trailer. Di Ravellos castle near a city at Insula Striate.jpg|Di Ravello's palace, at Citate Di Ravello. Medici city.png|Di Ravello's palace, at Citate Di Ravello. Di Ravello (trailer 4).png|In the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. Rico and Medici postcard.png|Full name revealed as Sebastiano Di Ravello. Category:Content Category:Heads of State Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Characters